


Get Off On Me

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Come Swallowing, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester's Freckles, Frottage, Funny, Glory Hole, M/M, Sweet/Hot, The Love Confession We Deserved, Unsafe Sex, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: When Cas visits a glory hole to get what he needs, he's startled when he recognizes the man on the other side.The fact that it's his roommate should stop him. The fact that he's in love with said roommate shoulddefinitelystop him.He does it anyway... and then goes back for seconds.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 267
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Get Off On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday before the episode aired as a way to distract myself from what was about to happen. Hopefully, it'll distract some of you from what *actually* happened.

There truly is nothing better than an after-orgasm pie. Dean doesn’t care how he gets off — solo _or_ with a partner — he _needs_ his after-orgasm pie. 

Imagine his disappointment when he realizes they’re out. “If Castiel ate my pie, I will fart on his fucking pillow.” Even as he says it, he knows it isn’t true. Cas is the most thoughtful roommate on the friggin planet, he’d never touch Dean’s pie if there was less than half of it left... but after this particularly toe-curling solo session, Dean’s feeling some pie withdrawals. 

He can eat an actual apple, but that seems disrespectful to the pie’s memory so he opts for apple juice straight from the carton. “What Cas don’t know won’t hurt ‘em.” Dean shrugs, chugging the juice — in his birthday suit — just as his roommate walks in the door. 

He freezes, the carton still pressed against his bottom lip and his eyes wide as his roommate stares at him in disbelief.

“You’re an animal, Dean. I’ve asked you not to do that more times than I can count… I don’t know where your mouth has been. Put it down.” He walks forward, pointing to the counter. “Please.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dean listens. “My mouth is clean, Cas. I was home all day. Where’s _your_ mouth been today, hmm?” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as Cas sets his bag down.

“Unfortunately for me, my mouth hasn’t been anywhere worth noting recently. Put some pants on.” 

Dean looks down at his still heavy cock and stands tall. “What? He lives here too. You know I don’t do well with rules, Cas.” He mocks his roommate’s voice: “‘Don’t drink from the carton, wear pants… you forget this is the land of the free?”

“That’s not—” Cas blinks as Dean starts gyrating his hips, swinging his dick in a circle like a helicopter. “Are you — _Dean!”_

Cackling, Dean keeps going, slowly walking forward. “Clear for landing, Cas.”

“I hate you,” Cas grumbles, but the amusement on his face is clear. He pushes Dean’s shoulder to stop his progress and ducks out of the way, finally laughing. “You’re a child.”

“You love it. Not like you’ve never seen my dick before, anyway.” Dean walks halfway to his room and then stops to turn back. “Oh, we’re out of pie. I just came so hard my hip popped and there’s no friggin pie.” He draws a line down his cheek with his finger for the single man tear he _absolutely_ let fall before he settled for juice.

Sighing, Cas waves him off with the ghost of a smile. “I’ll put it on the list.”

“Thanks, wife.” Dean clicks his tongue with a wink and ducks into his bedroom before Cas can yell at him for the nickname. _Who needs a wife when you have a roommate like Cas? If only he was down to fuck..._

~~~~

Not unusually, seeing Dean naked turns Cas on in ways it shouldn’t. He keeps his mouth shut and that particular bit of information to himself — but still, now there are things that need to be… tended to. Jacking off in his room is risky at best. He and Dean don’t exactly have lines in that respect, and privacy is virtually non-existent, so he falls back into a very old habit. 

Glory holes. 

It’s not something he’s particularly proud of, but he doesn’t get out much. And even when he does, connecting with an actual human seems to be a lot of work… and this is better. Easier. Hollow, maybe… but it gets the job done. 

He doesn’t go that day. He doesn’t even go the day after, he lets it build up in his mind until a particularly hard day at work tips his resolve and he knows he can’t wait. 

Or, at least… he doesn’t want to. 

It’s the same story every time. Show up, hope you’re the only one there, wait in the stall with the crudely-cut hole in the side. Drop down until your knees hit the cold, cracked linoleum. 

Wait. 

Hope the next person that comes in is interested, or at the very least… smart enough to walk away if they’re not. Cas keeps his hood over his head to block his face, and continues to wait. 

After what seems like an exceptionally long time for such a well-known spot, the door creaks open. As usual, Cas’ heart rate kicks up and he slowly pulls his cock out of his sweats. It’s hard just from kneeling there in that dirty bathroom, just from knowing what’s coming. That he’s about to be used by a stranger that will never see his face. 

It’s exhilarating. 

Slowly, the man steps up to the other side. His boots fall in heavy thuds, mirroring the pounding of blood through Cas’ system, and then they still. _He_ stills, as if maybe he hasn’t done this a lot. Or… maybe he just likes the suspense. 

The sound of a zipper dropping rips through the silence and Cas is forced quickly back into the present — back to the truth of where he is and what he’s doing. When the man groans, the hair on the back of Cas’ neck stands up. Goosebumps race down his skin. 

His cock thickens a little more.

_Give it to me,_ he silently begs. _Don’t make me wait._

It only takes a few more seconds for a long thick cock to peek through the hole — a very _familiar_ long thick cock... with freckles.

Now, Cas has seen his fair share of dicks. In person, porn, college showers. But he’s only ever seen _one_ dick with freckles on it. _Dean. It’s_ **_Dean._ ** _This is DEAN._ His breath catches in his throat and he leans back on his heels, knowing damned well he should get up and leave. He even turns toward the stall door to do exactly that — but reason smacks him in the face. _If I get up, he’ll ask why. He’ll see my face, he’ll know it was me. This will never stop being awkward._

He relaxes slightly and returns to his original position, but before he can lean forward, his eyes flick up to where he guesses Dean’s face is. _This isn’t fair. He has a right to know._ Cas opens his mouth to say something, but as his own cock gives a particularly insistent twitch… he closes it again. _He came here to get off. He doesn’t want to know who’s on this side. Just…_

Before he can talk himself out of it for a third time, he wraps a shaky hand around Dean’s shaft and licks the tip experimentally, his eyes squeezed shut. He knows it’s wrong. And yet… 

He licks again, this time dragging his tongue slowly over the wet slit. Dean grunts, his weight shifting to lean against the wall as he presses in for more, his cock searching — _leaking_ — for Cas’ mouth.

It’s weird, and in a lot of ways, it still feels like a betrayal. He’s wanted this for a long time, but… he also wanted Dean to want it, too. He slides Dean’s cock further into his mouth and grips his own length, deciding in that moment that he may as well see it through. 

He comes embarrassingly fast after that, spilling between Dean’s dirty work boots, all over that dirty bathroom floor. It’s too good not to — Dean’s cock stretches his jaw and makes him work for it, and knowing it was _Dean_ making those quiet, muffled grunts is too much. 

By the time Dean is rocking into his throat, Cas stills and takes it, knowing this might be the only time Dean ever uses him in this way. The thought has his spent cock twitching again. 

When he comes, the groan he releases is long, deep and utterly beautiful… but even that is _nothing_ compared to the taste. It’s a little more bitter than he’d imagined, but it’s _Dean,_ and he sucks it down greedily all the same. 

Pulling back is weird. Normally, he’d chuckle quietly at the mess of a man he knows must be on the other side — but not this time. This time, all he can focus on is how strange dinner is going to be, and what Dean’s reaction will be when he finds out the truth. 

~~~~

Glory holes _should_ be a last resort after a long dry spell between lays, but if Dean’s honest, he goes more than he should. The dry spell he’s having is actually by choice. 

Winter is coming, which means mindless hookups are always harder to come by. Most people are looking for their seasonal boyfriend by now, and that’s just not something Dean is interested in. He just wants to get off. He only cares about one relationship, and that’s his relationship with Cas. 

That glory hole visit definitely wasn’t top ten. Whoever was on the other side was obviously hesitant to suck Dean off, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was on his knees before Dean even entered the stall, he would have just left without trying. _Maybe it was his first time? Still swallowed like a champ, but there was just something... off about it all._

He still gets his celebratory pie at Missouri’s Diner, and he doesn’t even wait to get in the house to start eating. Opening the door isn’t without difficulty, but he stumbles inside, smiling over at Cas with cherry filling on his lips and pie on his fingers. “Hey there, sunshine.”

Cas barely glances up before shoving his nose back in his phone. “Hello, Dean. How’s the pie today?”

“Ehh.” He does a hand movement and a gallic shrug. “I’ve had better... unless you’re actually asking about the pie. Cause in that case, it was great.”

His cheeks redden slightly and he snaps his eyes up to Dean. “What else would I have been asking about?”

“The orgasm I had that made me have to have pie. Do you know me at all? For shame.” He chuckles and walks to grab a water from the fridge and then goes to sit next to Cas. “Went to the glory hole. I was too lazy for Tinder.”

Something in Cas’ voice changed a little as he aggressively scrolled through Facebook on his phone. “Sorry you found that disappointing, Dean. What exactly was so unsatisfactory about this particular blow job?” 

Dean frowns slightly. “It... I dunno. The dude seemed... hesitant? Not into it? Not into it probably isn’t right, we both came. He just... I swear he almost left when he saw my dick. Do I have an ugly dick?”

Shifting slightly, Cas finally put down his phone. “No. Your penis isn’t ugly. Maybe he was nervous for some reason… or maybe he was having an internal crisis about why he was on his knees and trying to be used by a stranger. Maybe he wasn’t sure he could handle your cock. Or maybe… maybe you smell.”

Dean’s sure his face mirrors the horror he feels inside. “How dare you. I was on board for all of those reasons until the end. I smell fan-friggin-tastic, asshat.”

Cas huffs a quiet laugh and nudges Dean. “Nope, I’m absolutely sure that has to be it.”

“If I stink, why’d shy boy come so fast on my damn boots, huh? Shit, you think it was a virgin?!” The thought of it being some young kid made Dean nauseous. _No one should lose_ **_any_ ** _of their damn v-cards at a fucking glory hole._

“You… he was so bad you think he was a virgin?” Cas’ voice is nearly a squeak, and the look on his face is just… weird. “I’m sure that’s not the case, Dean. Cut him some slack.”

“No, no... he wasn’t bad at all. Especially once he got going, that boy can definitely suck a dick... you’re right, no way a virgin sucks dick like that. I’m just sayin’ there was — it was probably just his first time at a glory hole, that makes the most sense to me. Cause he liked it and I would 100% try him again if he was on the menu. I just got a little self-conscious... you know I have freckles on my dick. I thought maybe... he was turned off for a second or somethin’.”

Cas shakes his head a little. “He’s probably never seen anything like it before, Dean. It’s not every day someone shoves a freckled, massive cock in your face. In my experience, they’re not exactly common.”

“Massive, huh?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows and pokes Cas in the ribs, and when he jerks away, it only eggs him on. “How do I smell, Castiel?” He moves to plop his giant body over Cas’, making him grunt. 

“Like cherry pie, Dean,” he struggles to get out. “Get off on me.” Those blue eyes widen instantly. “Of me! Get off _of_ me.”

“Oh, I can get off _on_ you, Cas. All over that sassy-ass mouth.” Dean gets up when he realizes what just came out of his _own_ mouth and laughs it off. “Gonna go wash virgin off my dick,” he teases one last time before disappearing into the bathroom.

He starts to wonder if Cas had a bad experience at the glory hole in the past. It’s the only explanation he can think of as to why Cas would be so defensive over some random dude. 

That’s gotta be it.

~~~~

One day, Cas knows he will look back on this and scold himself. He’ll say this was a mistake, and being a grown man, he should’ve known better. He should’ve told the truth. 

He’ll tell himself that it was sheer pride that got in the way of that. That he couldn’t let Dean go on believing that he was aggressively “okay” at sucking cock. It is one of his favorite things to do, after all... and that kind of dedication breeds talent. It’s just… science. 

Presently, he tells himself that this is the last time. He shifts his weight on his knees and licks his lips slowly, glancing for the too-many-eth time at his watch. _He’ll be here,_ he tells himself. _He said he needed pie._

He tells himself that this is purely to settle the score. That he won’t hesitate this time — he’ll give Dean the best he’s got to give, and when it’s done, he’ll walk out of the stall and show Dean the truth. And if he’s lucky, Dean will forgive him. 

He tells himself it’s the last time.

When Cas finally sees those boots under the stall and hears Dean unbuckling his pants, he closes his eyes, picturing him using that rough hand to jack himself off. He opens them again to see Dean’s gorgeous length sliding through the hole. 

There’s no hesitation this time. He grips the base of Dean’s cock and tugs forward until he hears the smack of Dean’s body against the wall, and the startled grunt that comes along with it. _Sorry, Dean. I need all of you._ He dives in this time, sliding his tongue as he rolls his neck. Each movement brings Dean a little deeper — gives Cas more of a taste of his best friend. 

It’s delicious this time, bitter or not. Cas moans around him like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and he can feel Dean’s legs shaking through the wall. His noises are different this time, a beautiful mixture of shock and pure arousal as he leaks into Cas’ throat. 

_Better._ Finally, Cas pulls his own length from his sweats and strokes quickly. He knows he won’t last long, but he doesn’t blame himself. He’s wanted this for too damn long to worry about stamina. As Dean’s cock slips into his throat, Cas squeezes the base and pulls off with a slow, hard suck. The _pop_ of his lips echoes off the metal stall walls.

“Shit!” Dean whispers sharply, his full-body shiver shaking the stall wall — and even if Cas _didn’t_ recognize the spotted dick — he’d know that was Dean’s voice. He isn’t even attempting to mask it. 

_That’s it, Dean. Come apart on my tongue._ Cas pushes his head forward until he’s gagging around Dean’s cock, but doesn’t pull off. He humps forward into his own hand as he gets a little lightheaded, and for a moment, it’s probably the best he’s felt in a while. 

Cas, on his knees. Dean, buried in his throat. Both of them messes over each other. 

The way it _should be._

With a gasp, Cas slides off to stroke Dean as he catches his breath, and he almost instantly comes with a choked-off whimper. Multiple hot, white streaks of come paint Cas’ tongue, mouth and chin, and Cas eagerly surges forward to suck Dean dry. 

Just knowing he’d be walking out of that stall in a few moments to face Dean — covered in his come, no less — sends him over. He lets out a needy hum that reverberates through Dean’s oversensitive length as he empties once more between his boots, and Dean pulls back sharply with a hiss. 

Cas can hear his body thump against the opposing wall, and both of their uneven, heavy breaths echo in the bathroom. Cas closes his eyes, basking in _all_ of that — and only opens them when he hears the bathroom door slam shut. 

This isn’t the plan. It’s not, and now, Cas doesn’t know what to do. He stands on near-useless legs and stumbles out of the stall, then heads straight to his car without stopping to clean up the mess on his face. He does a cursory clean-up with months-old fast food napkins in his car, but the smell of sex is still assaulting his nose. _Great. Well, good thing I was planning on telling him anyway. Just didn’t expect to have to do it after the fact. So much for relying on the post-orgasm haze to soften the blow._

Stopping for pie seems like the only logical thing he can do. If nothing else, maybe that will convince Dean not to hate him once he learns the truth. 

Either way, he can’t keep the secret… especially not once he walks through the door to their apartment and sees Dean leaning against the table looking like he’s seen a ghost. 

_Well, here goes nothing._ He holds the bag out and tries to smile. “Hello, Dean.”

~~~~

Cas’ voice pulls him out of his reverie with a jolt. _I didn’t even hear the damned door. I’m losin’ it._ “Cas.” Dean begins pacing, his hands in his hair. “I— I’m in love. I have to find him. I don’t care if I’m crazy. I just got the best fucking head of my life and I’d fucking give up pie if I could have him.” He finally looks over at Cas and starts to approach him. “Is that pie? I need it.” But as he reaches Cas he sees him — _really_ sees him — and he absolutely just got laid. “Did y—” Dean leans in to smell Cas and stands straight again. “Who? No when? No where!?”

“What?” Cas backs away and wipes his face. “I don’t… really? The best? Was it because he didn’t come until after you this time?”

“No, that’s not it.” Dean waves his hand and steps back, running a hand down his face as it clicks. “I didn’t— why do you assume I came first?” _This time? When was the other time? I’ve never even met this guy, I would know if I did._

Cas looks guiltier than Dean’s ever seen him. He takes another step back and lets out a shaky, _guilty_ breath — and that’s when it hits him. _No..._ Dean moves closer so he can look into those baby blue eyes. “Cas. Who’s dick did you suck just now?” He struggles to fight the small smirk threatening to show and steps in again as Cas shakes his head. “Oh... no? You _didn’t_ suck a dick? Let me smell your breath, then.”

Those eyes turn defiant and he purses his lips, humming a negative as his upper body bows back, his escape now blocked by the arm of the couch. 

“Castiel James Novak.” Dean tackles him, pinning him down with a strength that takes them both by surprise, and tries to pry Cas’ hands out of the way so he can smell his face. It’s unnecessary, the smell of old come is already tap dancing it’s way around _all_ of Dean’s senses, but that doesn’t deter him.

“Damnit, Dean!” Cas squirms, but the air that escapes is enough to confirm Dean’s suspicions. “If you can smell it, it probably means you should eat more fruit.”

“I eat apple pie multiple times a week. It has fruit.” Dean pins his hands above his head and stares down at him. “You knew it was me? And you... still wanted to?”

Cas’ cock noticeably thickens as his body tenses under him. “Mm. You thought I was a virgin the first time because I hesitated when I recognized your freckles. I had to prove you wrong.”

_“Both_ were you? Dammit, Cas. You sucked me off twice and I haven’t even returned the favor?” Dean’s hips roll, his cock hardening more by the second, and he moves to slot between Cas’ legs. He rolls again to see just how down Cas’ really is. _Fucking please._

He shivers, tipping his head back against the carpet. “Oh... you w— yes.”

Dean kisses him. He can’t fight it anymore, and why even try? Cas is perfect for him in every single way, and that blow job has Dean absolutely sprung. He slides his tongue into Cas’ mouth, tasting himself on his best friend and he moans, rutting against him again.

It only takes Cas a half a second to get on board, licking desperately into Dean’s mouth as he squeezes his hips and whines. They’re grinding against each other, pushing, pulling… “Clothes, Dean… too many.”

“Okay.” Dean sits back on his knees and starts tugging on Cas’ pants desperately. “Fuck, I need to see you, Cas. I need to taste you.”

He wiggles to help him out and then grips his cock, grunting as it pulses in his hand. “I was kidding about you smelling bad, by the way. I was just offended you thought I was a virgin.”

“I was just being an ass because I thought you thought my dick was ugly. And I didn’t know it was you. You shoulda told me. We coulda been fucking this whole time.” Dean leans down to move Cas’ hand and laps the leaking tip. “Fuck... knew you’d be delicious, Cas.”

“Oh _gods,”_ Cas moans, reaching up to fist a hand in Dean’s hair, using his grip to yank him back up. “Kiss me again. You can blow me in the morning.” Their mouths meet again as Dean grinds against Cas’ cock, and one of Cas’ broad hands wraps tightly around them both. 

Dean growls into Cas’ mouth. Even his _hand_ is better than any hand he’s ever felt; everything _about_ Cas is better than anyone he’s ever had in any way, and it takes all his resolve not to confess his love right then.

As Cas writhes and bucks up from below him, Dean knows he feels the same. This isn’t lust, it’s… bloodletting. It’s finally giving in like they should of done years ago. “Dean,” he rasps, kissing him again so forcefully their teeth clash. 

“Cas— fuck...” Dean pulls up, looking down at how beautiful Cas is and seeing him as if for the first time. Everything about him is absolutely breathtaking, and the sun shining in from the window makes his eyes brighter than any summer sky. Dean realizes just how much he loves him. Really, truly loves him. “I think— no, I know— Cas... I fucking love you.”

“What?” Cas stops moving, looking up at Dean with a hopeful, almost disbelieving expression as he struggles to control his breathing. “You do?”

“Yeah. I think I always have. You see me as someone afraid of commitment, but that isn’t the case, Cas. I’m committed to you. I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.” Dean closes his eyes tightly. Feeling cut open and vulnerable aren’t things he’s used to, and a blush overtakes his cheeks and shoulders. 

“Hey.” Soft lips press against his cheek, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose. “I love you, too. I can’t begin to tell you how much… how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

Dean stared back a little longer, a small smile on his face. “Sorry I chose now... with our dicks out.” He huffs a nervous laugh, still hard in Cas’ hand.

The laugh Cas gives him in return comes from deep in his gut, and he leans in to kiss Dean again. He doesn’t move his hand right away, but once he does, once he starts stroking them together again… it feels different. Like validation, like something stronger than any stupid hook up. 

Dean rolls them, laying back on their floor so he can watch Cas — but he doesn’t last long before he’s pulling him down for another kiss. He moans into Cas’ mouth, bucking his hips up while he slides his hands down Cas’ back, bringing them to rest on his gorgeous hips.

Cas spills first. He groans into Dean’s mouth, whispering praises as the rhythm of his hips falters. The splatter of hot come feels incredible on Dean’s skin, and he follows with a gasp. His back arches off the floor, fingers digging into Cas’ hips. It feels better than anything he’s ever experienced. Not just because Cas is skilled with his hand, but because he feels more fulfilled than ever before. 

For the first time, Dean doesn’t need pie. He doesn’t need anything else.

Just Cas.


End file.
